


So it will be as if the stars were laughing

by logicaltribbles



Series: When You Look At The Sky [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, SINnamon roll, my perfectly flawed boyfriend, sos save our son, until dawn fanmix, washington siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Josh Washington, who destroyed himself in grief</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it will be as if the stars were laughing

[Originally on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/logicaltribbles/so-it-will-be-as-if-the-stars-were-laughing)| [Also on tumblr](http://logicaltribbles.tumblr.com/post/130641718688/so-it-will-be-as-if-the-stars-were-laughing-when)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is so much. (also i apologize for tag rambling)


End file.
